Paper tissue containers, in which a stack of paper tissues are contained in a rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped containing box which is also referred to as a carton, are well known. Some of such paper tissue containers are scented.
In existing scented paper tissue containers, paper tissues are scented by applying perfume-containing microcapsules, in which a perfume is enclosed, to the paper tissues.
However, this method has problems in that the yield of perfume-containing microcapsules when applied to the paper tissue is low and in that a large production-switching loss occurs when switching production from scented paper tissues to unscented paper tissues because, for example, it takes time to clean the equipment. Accordingly, this method has a problem in that the production cost is very high. This results in a high product price, which discourages widespread use.
In recent years, scented paper tissue containers have been marketed in which a slit film, which is a general component of a container box structure of a paper tissue container, includes a perfume, and the perfume volatilized from the slit film provides a scent to paper tissues in the containing box so that the scent lingers in the paper tissue. The scented paper tissues can be produced at a lower cost than paper tissues to which perfume-containing microcapsules are directly applied.
However, the slit film, from which the perfume is volatilized, is a laminate including a film material having low gas-barrier property and a perfume-containing adhesive. The perfume passes through the film material and gradually volatilizes, and a mild scent is released over a long time. Therefore, it is not possible to adjust the strength of scent when, for example, a user desires a strong scent. For example, a menthol-based scent, a mint-based scent, and a citrus-based scent produce a highly refreshing sensation and a highly cooling sensation by momentarily releasing a strong scent. With existing scented paper tissue containers, in which a scent is released from a slit film, it is difficult to give off a scent that produces such a strong refreshing sensation and a strong cooling sensation.